Pebbles in the Well
by Chamelaucium
Summary: Fíli and Kíli discover Gimli's unusual hobby, and Gimli gets his own back.
1. Chapter 1

**_This takes place before my other fic, 'Trouble-makers'. :)_**

* * *

**Pebbles in the Well**

Fíli ran down the winding cavernous corridor ahead of his brother, the glinting crystals embedded in the rock walls blurring into one shining gleam.

'Fíli, wait for me!' Kíli's little voice called from behind him. 'I'll tell Uncle Thorin when he arrives that you were being mean!'

Reluctantly Fíli slowed to a trot, allowing his younger brother on his shorter legs to catch up with him.

They continued on their way back to their quarters, where their uncle was expected to arrive soon. They passed through the busy part of the underground community where the bread ovens and food stores and wells were to be found. As they walked they spotted a small lone figure by one of the wells, crouching down on the floor playing with something.

Fíli recognised the figure instantly.

'Look, Kíli, it's little Gimli!'

The figure looked up when be heard his name called.

'I'm not little!' Gimli cried crossly. 'I'm nearly as old as you, Kíli! I've even got my beard plaited!' he continued.

Fíli and Kíli sauntered up to Gimli and looked at what he was toying with. Gimli tried to hide the objects but Kíli was too fast. Quickly he snatched up the things - and laughed.

'Pebbles! Whatever are you collecting pebbles for, Gimli?'

Gimli looked at the floor, his face as bright as his beard.

'My da said I wasn't old enough for the family jewels, ' he muttered crossly. 'So he said to collect pebbles instead.'

Kíli looked interestedy at the collection of pebbles in Fíli's hands. They were small and smooth, in varying shades of grey; some the colour of shadows, other like clouds on an overcast day.

'They're very nice, Gimli,' Kìli said kindly; he didn't think there was anything wrong with collecting pebbles.

But Fíli had apparently lost interest in them, as he thrust them back at Gimli who caught them reverently.

'Would you like to fight, Gimli?'

'Fight?' Gimli spluttered, surprised by this sudden change of topic.

'Yes, fight. Kíli and I have just finished our lesson today - I beat him of course-'

'No you didn't, Fíli!' Kíli cried out at this falsehood.

'Alright, Kíli did manage to beat me once or twice-'

'It was twice,' Kíli muttered.

'Stop interrupting! I'm trying to challenge Gimli!' Fíli protested.

'I'd like to fight!' Gimli piped up.

Fíli's face brightened. 'You would? Good! No weapons, ok?'

Gimli nodded eagerly, and Kíli stepped back the better to watch. The two young dwarves squared up to each other and began to wrestle, struggling to best the other. Gimli was smaller and this allowed him to wriggle out of Fíli's grasp. He wrapped his arms around Fíli's legs, nearly toppling the older dwarf over.

Fíli stood stock still, glaring at the little red-headed dwarf looking up at him triumphantly. Fíli scowled, and into the silence that had descended said, 'Gimli, let me win or I will throw your pebbles into the well.'

'You wouldn't, though! ' Gimli crowed, not releasing his grip on Fíli's legs.

'I would. Kíli, pass me the pebbles-'

But before he could get any further Gimli immediately let go and scrambled up.

'Alright! You win! Just don't hurt my pebbles...' he said, his face pleading with Fíli.

Fíli immediately brightened considerably again, and patted Gimli on the head.

'Thank you very much, Gimli. That was a very good fight.'

Gimli scowled at Fíli as he clutched the pebbles to his chest. He didn't reply.

'Come on, Kíli!' Fíli called brightly. Kíli ran to catch up with his brother, but he sent a quick look back at Gimli. The red-headed dwarf's face spelled revenge - and Kíli would happily jump onto any bandwagon which would shrink his puffed-up brother's head to normal size.

Kíli would help Gimli avenge his pebbles.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you eenjoyed this. Little dwarves are so cute! :) **_

_**As you can tell, there will be another one following on from this one. What will Kíli and Gimli do to get Fíli back...?!**_

_**Please review, and thank you so much for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Revenge**

Kíli ran his hand along the rough stone walls of the tunnel as he walked, his fingers bumping gently on the little lumps of semi-precious stones that jutted out from the rock. He enjoyed the feel of the cool, ridged stone beneath his fingertips, causing them to feel numb after too long. He was headed towards the communal area where he and Fíli had found Gimli before. Kíli was hoping he'd find the younger dwarf there again today.

Just as he had hoped, when he reached the busy community quarters he caught sight of a little dwarf over by one of the wells, playing with a small pile of grey pebbles. Kíli smiled as he approached Gimli, and Gimli looked up and shot him a mischievous little grin.

'Do you have it?' Gimli demanded.

'Of course,' Kíli replied, affronted. 'Did you think I'd have forgotten?'

'No, but I had to make sure,' Gimli shrugged.

Kíli knelt down next to Gimli and handed him something. Gimli's eyes lit up, and the grin spread across his face once more as he considered his little revenge on Fíli.

* * *

'Mama, have you seen the axe Uncle Thorin gave me?' Fíli called to his mother, desperately searching in his room, throwing furs and blankets out of the way as he sought out his axe.

'No, my dear. Has your brother got it?'

Fíli didn't think Kíli would have his axe – his brother was too small for it, for a start; and he was nowhere near as skilled in axe-wielding as Fíli… But he supposed Kíli might know where it was, so he set off in search of his little brother.

He knew Kíli liked to play with the other young dwarves of their community so he made his way quickly to the communal area, where most people gathered during the day and it was always a hub of activity. When he got there he looked around, scanning the sea of beards for one that was distinctly less hairy than the others. Sure enough, he soon located his younger brother, sitting next to… was that Gimli? Why would Kíli be hanging around with Gimli? The dwarf collected _pebbles, _after all…

As he approached the two younger dwarves, he heard them muttering and Kíli would occasionally utter a little giggle.

'Kíli, have you seen my axe from Uncle Thorin? Mama said you might have seen it,' he said, standing over the others as they peered up at him.

'No, sorry Fíli. I don't know what you've done with it.' As he said this he shot a little look at Gimli, who was evidently trying not to laugh as his face had turned as red as his hair.

Fíli observed the two dwarves, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

'Kíli, where is my axe?'

'I don't know, Fíli,' Kíli replied again, but Fíli caught it – a quick glance towards the well they were sitting near. Fíli's stomach sank and shrivelled into a little ball.

'Kíli, if you've done anything to my axe…' he growled, and shot a threatening look at Kíli and Gimli, who both continued to stifle their laughter.

Fíli walked to the side of the well, and peered down. It was black down there, and he couldn't see a thing. Had Kíli really gone so far as to throw his axe into the well? Why would he do that? He narrowed his eyes at Gimli. Of _course -_ he would want to get Fíli back, for threatening to throw his pebbles into the well. It was all Gimli's idea, he supposed; and knowing Gimli and his family, his axe really _was_ lying down in the dark depths of the well, in the inky black waters.

'Kíli, how could you?' he addressed his brother, ignoring Gimli completely.

'How could I what, Fíli?' Kíli asked, looking puzzled. Oh, he was a good actor, Fíli thought irritably.

'Kíli! I know you and Gimli have thrown it down the well! How could you do that?' Fíli was upset now; the axe had been from his uncle, and now it was gone…

'I know where your axe is,' Gimli piped up.

'Well of _course_ you know where it is. You're the one who threw it down there!' Fíli retorted at the little red-headed dwarf.

'No I didn't,' Gimli replied calmly. 'Maybe you should try looking a little harder.'

Fíli shot a sharp glance at the younger dwarf, who had calmed down now but whose cheeks were still pink from his laughing fit.

'Well if you didn't throw it down the well, who did, Gimli?' Fíli asked sceptically.

'No one,' Gimli replied, his voice catching in mirth. 'Your axe is over there…' Gimli pointed over to where the old dwarf Rúni was sitting in charge of the ovens. Catching sight of Fíli watching him, the old white-bearded dwarf motioned him over.

'I've got summat for you, lad,' he said, and from behind his well-cushioned chair he pulled out Fíli's axe. 'Left it lying around the other day, laddie. You should be more careful with your things and not go leaving 'em abou' willy-nilly!' he laughed. Fíli gasped in surprise as he saw his axe and immediately took it, bowing deeply to the older dwarf.

'Thank you, Rúni! I am at your service, if ever you should need it,' Fíli said solemnly, and the wizened old dwarf chuckled and patted his head.

'Be off with you, laddie!' he laughed, and Fíli was gone, running to tell his mother the good news.

* * *

Kíli and Gimli couldn't stop themselves laughing at the look on Fíli's face when he'd thought that his axe had found its watery grave in the depths of the well. He honestly though Gimli had tossed it down there…

Even now Kíli spluttered with mirth at his older brother's gullibility.

'At least he'll think twice before threatening you, Gimli,' he chuckled, 'now he knows that you would just do it straight back!'

Gimli was also laughing.

'As if, Kíli! But he needed the little scare!'

Together the two of then headed over to where Rúni sat.

'That was well done,' Kíli said, impressed. 'You act well!'

Rúni harrumphed, and held out his hand.

'You've got the payment?'

'Of course!'

Kíli placed into the old dwarf's hands one of his mother's famed fruit cakes, known as the best in all of the dwarven kingdoms, and Gimli held out a spiced beef pie wrapped up and still warm, a recipe favoured by his father.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Rúni sat back and sent the two lads off. Helping out in their little arguments could be profitable, he supposed, as he bit into the rich, dark fruitcake.

Very profitable indeed.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Just some silly cute dwarf fluff to fill my empty, summer holiday days... Oh, what am I going to do for a whole six weeks?! Write fanfiction of course! :D **_

_**Thank you all of you who have reviewed and added this to your favourites/follows list! I really do appreciate it and it certainly helps me keep churning out the chapters! Thanks again for reading and please leave a little review :)**_


End file.
